Corolle de papier
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Elle porte le même nom que cette fleur dont il adore la couleur. Elle avait poussée dans son coeur tout doucement, et de fil en aiguille était devenue indispensable à sa vie. Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène dans un monde qui peinait à reprendre vie. Il voulait lui faire voir le monde autrement qu'à travers ce dôme d'aluminium, vitres et armatures de bois.
1. Doux brin d'herbe

Elle porte le même nom que cette fleur dont il adore la couleur. Douce lavande, aussi fragile que son homonyme. Petit brin de fleur qui ploie sous le vent qui agite les champs de lavande, là-bas si loin dans le Sud de la France. Quand il la voyait aussi chétive qu'une brin d'herbe, aussi terne que les corolles que l'on sèche, il avait envie de l'envelopper délicatement dans un linge et de la garder à l'abri dans l'armoire de son coeur. Il aimait lui rendre visite dans cet appartement coloré où elle vivait, au milieu de toutes ces couleurs on aurait dit une fleur des champs. Discrète Lavande.

Elle s'était enfermée dans une prison de porcelaine émaillée et de couleurs chatoyantes. Il avait envie de la faire sortir de la serre dans laquelle elle poussait. Il voulait lui faire voir le monde autrement qu'à travers ce dôme d'aluminium, vitres et armatures de bois. La sortir de sa cloche d'hivernation pour la voir s'épanouir sous la brise printanière.  
Petit à petit, elle s'était mise à sortir de son microcosme rempli de tasse de thé, de soieries Indienne et de bibelots en tout genre. Monde d'encens et de calme sirupeux.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, depuis cette sombre histoire. Leur amour n'était pas de ceux qu'on voit au cinéma. Ce n'était pas une de ces grandes passions digne de Shakespeare. Non, il était plus simple. Ce n'était pas un grand transport de leur coeurs qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre. Seulement une évidence. Il l'avait croisée plusieurs fois avant d'oser saisir sa main délicate entre les siennes. Ce jour-là, sa minuscule main calée au creux de la sienne, il avait senti son coeur s'apaiser.

Doucement, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Ses affaires poussaient lentement sur le terreau fertile de l'appartement où il séjournait de plus en plus. Ses rires résonnaient délicatement à ses oreilles, tendre carillon cristallin. Il aimait se réveiller à ses côtés dans ce grand lit orné de coussins à pompons et pastilles et de ce plaid crocheté qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble à Camden. Un petit déjeuner à deux, c'était tellement plus agréable. Pouvoir voir ses fins doigts enlacer amoureusement l'anse de porcelaine d'une de ses nombreuses tasses vieillottes, le rendait heureux.

Cependant, il se sentait oppressé dans dans ce minuscule appartement. Il aimait les grands espaces, les jardins croulant sous les fleurs et les vallons verdoyants. Enfermé entre ces quatre murs, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Alors il peuplait le petit balcon de Lavande de plantes en tout genre. Echappatoire à son mal du pays. Dans les tasses ébréchées, les vases chinés et autre brocs trouvés, il faisait croitre des fleurs et de minuscules paysages verts. Dans les anciennes passoires, les bouteilles alambiquées et coquetiers de porcelaine, il disposait les fleurs coupées qui parfumaient les lieux.

Un jour, cependant,le calme feutré de leur appartement fut brisé par les quelques mots qu'il prononça. « Et si on partait en voyage ? » Un silence assourdissant fit suite à ces mots, plus un souffle d'air n'agitait les carillons en laiton. La brise légère qui faisait balancer les fleurs sur le balcon était tombée. Il attendit sans oser respirer la réponse de sa compagne. Il espérait qu'elle accepterait de le suivre en Irlande, là-bas chez lui. Il voulait retrouver son Ile Emeraude. Sentir le vent salé sur ses lèvres, voir les doux vallons herbeux se balancer au rythme de ses pas, et contempler la mer danser sous son souffle chaud.

L'attente fut rompue, la décision prise. Tout s'accéléra dans un tourbillon. Les valises furent faites d'un tour de baguette, le portoloin réservé. Dans trois jours, il foulerait le sol de son ile bien-aimée. Ce premier voyage avec elle avait le gout de l'aventure et de l'espoir. Il espérait qu'emmener Lavande hors de son microcosme lui permettrait de s'enraciner ailleurs. Il doutait de son choix, cependant. Et si tout était un fiasco ? Et si elle rejetait le monde extérieur et retournée s'enfermer dans sa bulle ouatée?  
Il faisait tout ça pour elle, il voulait amener son petit brin de Lavande par-delà la mer, là-bas, chez lui.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à Dublin qu'ils prirent un train. . Il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus, il aimerait déjà être chez lui. Cette envie pressante de retourner chez lui le tiraillait davantage maintenant que ses pieds avaient foulé le sol. Il tenta de rassurer Lavande qui, le regard perdu, observait les gens se pressant sur les quais. Ils prirent place dans un wagon vide en cette matinée ensoleillée. Les roues crissèrent sur les rails, un coup de sifflet retentit, et le train s'élança. Il dévorait les kilomètres reliant Dublin à LetterKenny.

Le train continua son chemin à travers les champs empierrés parsemés de mouton. Lavande s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et observa ébahie les paysages qui défilaient en une mosaïque de couleurs, et formes. Les vallons verts irlandais lui rappelaient ceux écossais qu'ils traversaient autrefois pour se rendre à Poudlard. L'émotion l'étreignit, et les souvenirs la saisirent à la gorge, alors que doucement sa main partit à la recherche de celle de Seamus. Là, sa main nichée au creux de la sienne, elle admira cette ile dont Seamus parlait fiévreusement.

Arrivés à LetterKenny, ils transplanèrent enfin en direction du port de Machaire Rabhartaigh. Où il faut encore prendre le ferry pour se rendre sur son île. Arriver à Tory se fait par la mer pour les moldus, ainsi que pour les sorciers l'ile ne permettant pas à ceux-ci de transplaner. Enfin la voilà, minuscule bout de terre qui peuple ses rêves. Les voilà sur le sol de Tory. Et c'est enfin le retour chez lui. A chaque retour c'est la même chose, il sent la nostalgie poindre en même temps que l'émotion le gagne. Son bout de caillou, il l'appréciait encore plus maintenant qu'il en était parti.

Un fourmillement se fit sentir, il pouvait percevoir la magie à l'état pur qui se retrouvait dans chaque brin d'herbe, dans le moindre petit rocher perdu dans la lande. L'air ambiant crépitait de cette magie que tout sorcier ressent. Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux et fit danser ceux de Lavande qui, éblouie, contemplait le paysage. Heureux, il leva ses yeux vers le visage de sa compagne craignant de ne pas y lire les émotions qu'il ressentait. Elle le contempla, alors qu'il attendait désespérément de pouvoir arriver à lire une sentiment se peindre sur son visage. Soudain un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'élançait gaiment sur le chemin de pierre où un panneau malmené par les bourrasques indiquait la direction du village de Seamus.

Soulagé, il vida l'air qui emplissait ses poumons, ne se souvenant même pas d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Il se lança à la poursuite de Lavande, son lourd sac à dos balançant au rythme de ses pas rapides. Elle feignit de le fuir avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille et ne lui plante un baiser sur le nez. Les gestes se firent plus doux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient là, heureux sur cette lande battue par les vents et les vagues qui montaient à l'assaut des falaises. Ils étaient heureux, insouciants. La tempête était passée, ils avaient désormais la vie devant eux.


	2. Là-bas en Irlande

C'est ici sur ce petit bout de caillou au bout du monde qu'ils ont créé une nouvelle vie. Finalement Lavande a trouvé un sol propice à l'accueillir, Tory est devenue son nouvel écosystème. Doucement, elle amasse des bibelots dans la vieille ferme que Seamus lui a achetée. De ce tas de cailloux non loin de la demeure familiale, il en a fait leur nouveau foyer. Un immense jardin donnant sur la lande et les falaises entourant leur demeure.

Seamus fait croitre dans son jardin toutes les fleurs possibles et imaginables. Dès qu'on pousse le petit portillon en bois et croisillon bleu, la végétation se fait luxuriante. Le lierre qui court sur la murette en pierre tente de prendre d'assaut la vieille bicyclette bleue dont elle se sert pour aller au village. Sur une table pierre du pays trône un ancien service à thé de Lavande où poussent de minuscules plantes aromatique. Dans la grosse théière ventrue, une grosse touffe de persil déborde allègrement. Seamus adore détourner les objets que Lavande trouve en allant chiner pour y faire pousser ses protégées. Un tonneau en bois coupé en deux et voilà un petit bassin où flottent quelques nénuphars et où se promènent des petits poissons. Une collection de vieilles bouteilles de toutes formes et tailles borde l'allée et se cachent au milieu des buissons. Elles abritent des plantes grimpantes qui dégoulinent du goulot ou des bougies magiques qui éclairent une fois la nuit venue sans risquer de mettre le feu au jardin. Des galets ramassés peints de toutes les couleurs par Lavande sont joyeusement disséminés dans les massifs poussant devant la maison. Oui, la vie reprenait ses droits dans ce jardin où poussaient vaillamment les plantes que Seamus cultivait amoureusement.

Les rires se répercutaient sur les murs jaunes et orange qui illuminaient l'intérieur de la maison en pierre. Le vent jouait dans les carillons, les fleurs séchés et les guirlandes de bric et de broc suspendues aux poutres. La musique résonnait dans l'atelier où Lavande transforme les choses qu'elle trouve en oeuvre d'art, à coups de pinceaux, colle et de détournement d'objet. Oui, la vie était à nouveau là. Ils avaient trouvé leur chez eux, là-bas, quelque part en Irlande sur une ile au milieu de rien.


End file.
